30 Day OTP Challenge
by FluffyBuns
Summary: My 30 Day OTP Challenge with Baked Alaska, my favorite ship! I follow a certain list, and ship Yang and Neo together, in 30 days! w (Rated T for swearing and later chapter's C:)
1. BAKED ALASKA

Hello! So I'm going to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge with **Baked Alaska** , because it's my FAVORITE RWBY ship EVAR. I know since Yang/Neo might not be popular, _(at least not more than Bumblebee or Whiterose,)_ but I love them so I'm going to do it! C: Keep in mind that this is my first "story" ever, for RWBY at least. I think this is going to be a blast!

Now, before you start reading the first day, I have a few things to say. I'm following this list: HERE. Just so you guys know what to expect in following chapters. Now since it follows by day, I'm going to try to make these everyday. Now, I know my schedule will probably change, because I can only write when I have inspiration, _(Which sucks, it makes it hard when I have writer's block.)_ SO If I don't upload the next day, expect the following day after that.

Now I will try to post a new chapter everyday at 5PM, Eastern Time Zone. _(USA Time, because that's where I live!)_ And I'm sorry If I'm too early, or too late to post. I really want to write these everyday, but I don't know how that will turn out.

Thanks for reading this long A/N. I know you just wanna get reading, so thank you for making it this far. _(Hopefully...?)_ Please tell me what you think my reviewing, it would mean a lot. And if you like it, go ahead and follow. I don't see many people with an interest in Baked Alaska, so it would be amazing to see more shippers. ;)

Now go ahead and read! If you have any suggestions, go ahead and leave them in the comments, I'd love to hear them! Bye, and thanks for reading! :DD

 _~Cecilia xo_


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

**_A/N:_ I would like to thank those wonderful people who followed and reviewed! I can't wait to do this, I'm even more pumped now! Well, here's the first chapter! C:**

* * *

 **Day 1:** Holding Hands

 **Rating:** _[ THE FLUFF INTENSIFIES]_

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY's character's are owned by Roosterteeth.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yang got angry _very_ easily, especially around _her._ Yang couldn't except the fact that she was in love with a crazy lunatic that tried to kill her once before. Yet here she was, walking down the streets of Vale with same that lunatic, who also happens to be a criminal.

"Ahem." Yang jummped, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts. She turned to Neo, who smiled as her eyes switched from brown to one pink. Yang almost faced palmed. She forgot Neo was a mute. She glanced down at Neo, and her eyes changed again.

 _"People are staring."_ Yang could tell what Neo was saying. Most of the time. Apparently, Yang was the only who could understand how she communitcated with her eyes. Her eyes turned back to brown again.

Hesitantly, Yang looked around st the streets. Bystanders seemed to avoid them, but stared at them anyway. Yang could feel herself beginning to steam. Usually something like this wouldn't bother her, but this was the last straw. If people couldn't deal with the fact that Yang just _happened_ to be in love with a criminal they could just-!

Wait.

Yang's face flushed red. L-l-love...? Her hands flew to cover her blushing face. _Oh god!_ she screamed inside her head, curling her fingers over her eyelids. _I'm in love with a criminal!_

She felt a tug at her skirt. Her eyes widened slightly, looking down at Neo. _I forgot she was here! Shi-!_

The small girl glanced down, than back up at Yang, trying to avoid her eyes. Neo's eyes, though, turned pink as she blushed, and she twirled her fingers nervously.

 _"Y-yang, Um..."_ Neo stared up at Yang, her eyes sparkling.Yang brought her hands up again, forcing herself to look away from the girl.

 _S-so cute...!_ Yang glanced at Neo through her hands, as both girls stood, blushing, standing in the middle of Vale, the silence growing between them. Neo eyes turned back to brown, as she looked down, almost disappointed. Yang frowned.

"Neo," Yang called, and the girl looked back up, only to find a still- blushing Yang looking back down at her. The blonde turned her head away. Neo was too adorable, she couldn't look at that face...!

Yang gently grabbed her hand, and snaked her fingers between Neo's small ones. Yang glanced at her from the corner of her eye, and she stared down at their intertwined fingers,her mouth slightly agape. Neo looked back up at Yang, who turned away immediately.

"Y-you might get lost, s-so just deal with it!" Yang yelled, embarrassed to look at her.

Though Yang wasn't looking at her, she smiled, _"Thank you,"_ she signaled, giving Yang's hand a small squeeze.

"D-don't let go, okay?" Yang mumbled quietly, and Neo just smiled, nodding.

Yang didn't seem to care about the staring citizen's as they walked hand in hand down the street's of Vale together.

* * *

 **This one was really cute to write. I seemed to speed through this one. I may write another one and post it early tomorrow ;) But tell me what kind of story you want next? Maybe more fluff, of something "Less" cute? *wink wink* Haha, see you next chapter!**


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**I'd like to thank, again for the wonderful reviews people are writing. This influences me more! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Day 1:** Cuddling Somewhere

 **Rating:** T because Yang swears. Mostly fluff, though. (What am I kidding it's all fluff.)

 **Disclaimer:** _RWBY's character's are owned by Roosterteeth only!_

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The shattered moon above Beacon shined down on the dorm where Team RWBY was sleeping soundly in their "well constructed" bunkbeds. Except one, the blonde, laid in bed, and tried to force herself to sleep. Although every time she thought she was drifting off, another image of the girl blocked her vision, and she forced her eyes open again. Yang covered her blushing face, burying her head in her pillow, but nothing could hide the fact Neo was keeping her from sleeping.

" _Argh,_ " frustrated and embarassed, Yang muffled a groan into her pillow, careful not to wake her sleeping teammates. Especially Ruby, who throws pillows at her sister when she's cranky. Yang sighed, letting her eyes droop slightly. She tossed and turned in her blankets, enventually just getting even more angry, she threw them off, getting up from bed, and walking towards the open window.

"I don't know why," Yang whispered to herself, pausing slightly before admitting it aloud, "I want to see her." Yang closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her face. She opened her eyes, and fell backwards, using her hands to catch herself so the thud didn't wake her teammates.

Brown and pink stared back at her, and the girl crossed her legs on the windowsill, and smirked, her mouth open, and laughing silently. Yang's hair glowed, illuminating the room slighty. She growled.

" _What the fuck?_ " Yang whispered, trying to keep her voice down, but the anger still linged in her tone. Neo just smiled, as her eyes switched colors.

" _I wanted to visit you,_ " Neo pouted, " _what did you not want to see me? That's rude._ " Yang's eye twitched, but a blush appeared on her face anyway. Yang quietly marched over to the sitting girl and tugged at her collar.

"What's wrong with you?! You could get in serious trouble being here. Don't hide the fact you're a wanted criminal, and you just happen to _waltz_ into Beacon like it's no big deal?!" Yang's voice was getting louder, and her teammates tossed in their beds. Neo shushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

" _You look dead tired. What, where you dreaming about me?_ " Neo smirked when Yang didn't answer, but a blushed confirmed it as a yes. The blonde's hair was getting brighter after every word that Neo said.

 _What the hell is wrong with her?!_ "Do you enjoy getting me pissed off, because it's working!" Yang admited, almost pushing Neo off the windowsill and to her doom, but she doubted it would kill her.

Neo frowned, like she was disappointed. She paused before speaking her next words. " _No I wanted to see you._ "Neo smiled sincerely, jumping into the dorm room. She walked towards Yang, but she took a step back.

"In the middle of the night?" Yang frowned, careful not to get too close. Just a few days ago they were walking to streets, and Yang convinced herself that would never happen again. She didn't want to get involved with evil, especially the evil she loved, and didn't want to believe.

Neo shrugged, " _I was bored._ " Neo walked towards Yang, who didn't even bother to move back again. " _I want attention. Just stay quiet and give it to me._ " Neo buried her head in Yang's shirt, who immediatly flushed red. She tried to pushed her off, but Neo was holding her in a death grip.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yang hissed, blushing and staring down at the small girl that hugged against her, "Get off!"

Neo struggled to stay attached to Yang, who tried to wriggle her off. She felt her eyes wet, looking up at Yang. " _P-Please..._ " Neo sniffled, and the tears dared to fall down her face. Yang's own eye's widened.

 _What is with this girl?_ Yang huffed quietly, picking up Neo like she was a fragile object, and carried her to her own bed. After she set her down, Yang slid the covers over them. and faced Neo, who had stopped crying, and was now staring at Yang, both her eyes pink like her cheeks.

Yang blushed from just looking at her, and she dared to flip over so she didn't have to. "Just leave in the morning, alright? I don't want you getting in trouble." Yang blushed, trying to avoid Neo's eyes.

The blonde pet her head softly. Neo just made the softest sound, like a mewl of happiness, and buried her head in Yangs neck, wrapping her arms around her. Yang blush deepened, but Neo already and closed her eyes, breathing quietly as she slept.

Yang sighed, and closed her eyes as well. She could finally get some peaceful sleep. And Yang wanted this to last forever.

* * *

 **OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I was a little late uploading it, so I'm sorry! Next time I won't be late! :3 Tell me if you enjoyed it, and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
